This invention relates to a hunting arrow that will cause a continuation of the bleeding in wounded game thus aiding in the tracking and recovery of the game by the hunter.
As is well known in hunting game, such as deer, the wounded game often runs a great distance before it falls and dies due to the fact that the arrow shaft is broken into as the game runs through wooded areas whereby the arrow shaft is separated from the arrowhead and the game. That is, when the shaft is broken into as the game runs through wooded areas, the shaft is pulled from the game and falls to the ground thereby permitting the wound to close and thus prevent further bleeding from the wound. When bleeding from the wound is thus stopped, the hunter can no longer track the game due to the fact that there is no blood trail left by the game. Also, since there is no further loss of blood after the wound is closed, the game can run a much greater distance than it can where the wound remains open and the game bleeds freely.
Heretofore in the art to which our invention relates, many attempts have been made to overcome the above mentioned problems encountered in recovering and tracking wounded game. One attempt has been to inject a tranquilizing fluid into the game to prevent the wounded game from traveling very far, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,940. Also various type arrowheads have been provided which bring about fatal hemorrhaging of wounded game in a relatively short time. Also, arrows have been provided with bobbins which dispense a continuous length of yarn after the arrow is embedded in the game whereby the yarn is unraveled and leaves a trail which may be tracked. Also, the Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,311 discloses a hunting arrow which embodies telescoping hollow shafts which are mounted for sliding movement relative to each other with a nock friction fitted in the outermost shaft. A short length of line is connected to the nock and to the arrowhead whereby upon impact with the game, the outer shaft will slide forward causing the rear end of the inner shaft to dislodge the nock from the outer shaft, whereby it falls to the ground and becomes entangled in brush to thus pull back on the arrowheads. As the arrowhead is pulled back through the game, the rear cutting edges of the arrow cause massive hemorrhaging.